As touch-based electronic devices are being more widely used, interest in creating, storing and transmitting handwritten notes is increasing. When transmitting a handwritten note, the handwritten note may be stored on one device as an image file that includes a sizeable amount of data, from which the image file may be transmitted to another device. In such cases, the handwritten note can be transmitted, though transmission thereof may require significant bandwidth. A receiving party may recognize an author of the handwritten note and even the emotional state of the author just from the handwritten note. In other cases, a text message may be extracted from a handwritten note and may be further stored as a text file on a device, which is of a much small data size (i.e., as a plain text), from which the text file may be transmitted to another device. In these cases, bandwidth requirements for such a file transmission may be relatively smaller, but the receiving party receives a plain text only.